Pressure transducers can measure the pressure differential between two adjacent volumes. The volumes can contain a fluid, such as a liquid or gas, with each volume's fluid having a pressure. The pressure differential is the difference in pressure between the fluids in the adjacent volumes. Current pressure transducers often employ one or more silicon strain sensors in proximity to a silicon diaphragm. The diaphragm separates the two volumes and the pressure differential causes the diaphragm to flex. The flexure can be sensed as strain by the strain sensors and interpreted as a measurement of the pressure differential. The fluid pressure in one of the volumes can be set to a known quantity such that the measurement can be interpreted as an absolute pressure measurement.
Many fluids can dissolve, corrode, or otherwise interact with silicon and it's corresponding die attach adhesive and/or bonding agent. Special precautions must be taken to prevent such fluids from contacting the silicon strain sensors or silicon diaphragm. As such, these systems are limited. Systems and methods sensing pressure in harsh environments are needed.